May gets her Dad
by StarryDazez
Summary: May finds a way to finally get Norman to be with her. This story is bad and has bad themes. Please don't read if you don't like it. All characters are supposed to be legal.


**Pokemon Hypnosis Fun**

I DO NOT SUPPORT INCEST, PEDOPHILIA, OR CHEATING. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE TOPICS TO AVOID THIS STORY!

ADDITIONALLY, THIS STORY IS BADLY WRITTEN AND WAS DONE TO ALLEVIATE BOREDOM. AGAIN I DO NOT SUPPORT THESE THINGS AND I DO NOT WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO ANYONE EVER IN REAL LIFE. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY.

May waited excitedly as she waited for the doorbell to ring.

—

A week earlier, Mom had told her that she would be out for a month to visit May's grandparents with Max in the Sinnoh region.

"Dad will be staying at home this time around, so you can chose whether or not to stay home."

May tried to hide her excitement as she calmed herself to reply.

"I think I'll stay home this time…"

"Alright, just be responsible."

—

May had wanted a chance to be alone with her father for a long time now.

When she was ten, she began having deep longings for her dad. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to be with him.

Every time they went to the beach, she couldn't help but obsess over her father's toned physique and handsome features. She couldn't help but stare at the bulge that still appeared despite his overly baggy swim trunks. Unfortunately for her, this was also the time when he would no longer let her be as close. He shooed her away when it was time to change clothes and would no longer take showers with her like they did when she was younger. Her father was too modest of a man, in her opinion, not even taking his shirt off at home.

This all changes today.

After doing a project on psychic type Pokemon, she had recently discovered a special item called the "Hypno's Pendulum." While she read that it could not outright force someone to do something, it allowed someone to manipulate with suggestions. Although morals could not be broken, the suggestive reasoning allows for a moral gray area and maybe even loop holes.

May had found one in the time before her mother left at a local oddities shop. She was unsure if it would work, but even so, she couldn't help but at least try.

"Ding!"

May jumped slightly in her chair as the bell shocked her out of her daydream. She ran to the door and mentally prepared herself as she tried not to show her excitement.

"Hey May, thank you for getting the door."

"No problem Dad."

Norman stepped into the house and sighed slightly as he sat down on the couch. May couldn't help but stare at him, slightly glistening with sweat. Her father, despite being around 40, was in his 25 year old body thanks to an encounter with some legendary pokemon. This did put a slight tension on his marriage, but it made May even more attracted to her dad, his face and body still in his prime.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes May?"

"Will you let me show you a magic trick?"

"Magic trick?"

May rushed off into her room in excitement. She grabbed the pendulum and rushed out to Norman, still confused, on the couch. She giggled slightly, and said,  
"Look! Its a pendulum! My friend taught me a cool trick and I really want to try it."

"Um… I'm not sure that's the best idea May…"

She looked at Norman with pleading eyes. He couldn't refuse her.

"…Alright…"

"YAY! Thanks Dad!"

"Now listen to my voice… Stare at the pendulum and let yourself feel sleepy… sleepy… sleepy…"

—

Norman stared back at May with half-lidded eyes.

"Dad? Dad are you there?"

…

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

May stared hungrily at her father and couldn't wait to dig in. She started first by kissing Norman. First his cheek, then finally a full kiss with his lips. She felt up his body, his chiseled abs, his hot pecs, his beautiful treasure line. She wanted to do it. She wanted to see his meat rod sitting there, but she knew better. Even with these smaller movements she could feel a slight protest in his eyes. She adjusted herself and began her plan.

—

"Hey Dad. We're family, right? Let's start by being comfortable. We don't have to wear so much in and around each other, right?"

Her dad nodded slightly with a soft "Yes"

"Also, you should be comfortable being naked around me. I'm your daughter, right? Since we're family, you shouldn't have any problem changing with me around or taking showers together."

Again a nod and a "yes".

"Alright perfect. Now every time I call you Daddy, you will fall back into a trance, and anytime I snap my fingers, you will wake up, OK?

*snap*

—

Norman blinked a bit as he began to awaken from his trance.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

"What?"

"You fell asleep, before I could do my trick."

"Oh sorry, May…" Her father felt a little guilty.

"It's ok Dad!"

She began to fan herself slightly and said,"Dad, it's kind of hot, can we change into more comfy clothes."

Norman was suddenly aware of how uncomfortable and tight he felt in his clothes.

"Of course May it's not a big deal."

As he headed to his room, May followed.

"Where are you going May?"

"I wanna change clothes with you, because Mom's clothes are bigger."

"Alright."

She squealed internally. Her hypnosis was working!

May couldn't help but blush as her father began to change. He pulled his shirt over his head, his beautiful body exposed as he tossed it to the side. He quickly dropped his trousers and pulled his underwear off, May's eyes glued to the meat rod she could almost see form behind his back, and pulled up a pair of loose red boxers. May herself wore as little as possible so she could hopefully arouse something in her father. Despite being young, she had enormous boobs that would often get weird looks from guys and jealous looks from girls. She put them in a loose tank top, where if Norman looked, clearly defined her erect nipples and large bust. She wore a pair of tight pink panties with a very clear camel toe, and would "accidentally" expose herself anytime she bent down or moved her t-shirt slightly. Norman blushed slightly at her revealing outfit, but shook it off.

"You can't be aroused by your own daughter." He told himself.

"May, I'm going to go make dinner now, ok?"

"Call me down when you're done." She smiled and he left for the kitchen.

—

May began her plan as she listened to her father cook downstairs. She went through his closet and found his longest and loosest boxer shorts and stashed them away inside her room. Then left with only the short small boxers, she put holes in them which allowed for more views of his crotch and maybe touching if she was lucky. Seeing her mother's wedding photos made her slightly jealous. She wanted to be with Norman. She wanted him but even so knew she would never have him. But maybe she could settle for something less…

She headed down and saw that Norman was preparing a tasty rice omelet for them to eat. She went over and began to feel all over his body.

"Ack! May! What are you doing!"

"I just wanted to play with you Dad…"

"Come on May, you know its not right to touch people like that, even if you're family."

"Alright."

They finished up their meal, easing up the tension slightly after that encounter, and after watching TV for a bit Norman said,

"I'm going to take shower, ok May?"

"Wait Dad!"

"yeah?"

"Let me shower with you, it'll be faster and less lonely."

…

"Ok."

Again May's excitement peaked again. She would finally get a full view of his naked body. Mmmmmm

As she got in the bathroom, she saw that Norman had already gotten in the shower. His figure was shrouded by the curtain and May quickly stripped off her outfit and hopped in.

Her jaw dropped when she saw his package. It was still completely soft, but the rod was at least the size of her forearm. May wanted to touch it. So so bad, but after what he said during dinner, she knew she couldn't get away with it right now. As they finished up Norman, began to notice how juicy his daughter's nipples were,

"Wait No!" His mind yelled, this is wrong. He conceded and they got out of the shower and dried themselves off.

"Alright Daddy." May said. Norman immediately stopped in his tracks, still buck naked, and turned to say a soft "yes."

—

"I think there should be some boundaries that should be changed a little, ok?" Norman nods.

"From now on it should be okay to touch you anywhere I want. I'm your daughter, so there's nothing wrong with little touching and playing, even if I touch your penis, because it's just another part of your body."

Norman nods slightly again.

"Also, you like being comfortable, right?" Norman says a small "yes"

"You shouldn't limit yourself. Just be completely comfy. I don't mind seeing you naked and it's just more comfortable isn't it?"

Norman nods.

Looking at the wedding photos again, May decides that,

"There's also nothing wrong with me calling you Norman. I'm your daughter and although its' your real name, there's nothing wrong with me calling you that since were so close right?" Norman nods again. "Perfect."

*snap*

—

Norman suddenly felt confused as he walked out of the bathroom. May "concerned' asked,

"Norman, are you ok?"

"Yes, May I'm fine, I think the steam made me a bit dizzy is all."

As they headed to bed Norman suddenly realized his daughter had joined him in the space beside him. Her breasts rubbed against him, and again he fought his arousal, as he asked her.

"May, why are you sleeping there?"

"Well, I thought it'd be less lonely."

"As long as you're comfortable sweetie."

—

May awoke a little later. It was around midnight, but she couldn't stop thinking about her father's sausage. She had to know just how big it was.

She grabbed a ruler and carefully but it against her sleeping father's flaccid penis. "10 inches"

"Oh my god…"

Seeing how long her father's dick was soft, she wanted, needed, to see it hard, but May new her plans would come to fruition tomorrow.

—

May awoke alone. Beside her a small note read 'I went to workout the gym, please enjoy your breakfast downstairs.'

As May ate she found the nearest shop to buy a couple of 'items' for her to try out.

'Salazzle spray' a scent that causes any male (human or pokemon) to get arroused. This special variant is made to be used on humans in the porn industry, and causes the guy to be nearly controllably horny. It is both odorless and scentless. Unfortunately it is a little rare and thus May was only able to acquire a small amount. She needed to use it wisely, and maybe make him comfortable with being hard around her. Being that it would be at least twelve hours, the other hypnosis orders, should be solidified, so with the right words, she could have some fun with Norman.

—

"Hey Norman!" May said.

"Hey sweetie."

When he closed the door he dropped all his clothes and headed towards the kitchen.

May smiled as she watched her father walk by. "It's definitely working now!" May is naked herself, her large boobs and lower region clearly exposed for her dad. She had been noticing that Norman would blush every time she rubbed against him. Something in his mind seemed to prohibit him from getting hard around her, and the spray she had obtained would be useless if she couldn't enjoy it. As they sat down to eat dinner, May said.

"Hey Daddy, we should talk."

—

"You're stopping yourself from getting aroused by me aren't you? Please tell the truth."

Norman paused slightly. Then he nodded and said "yes."

"Dad, here's what I think. Getting hard is a completely normal bodily function. If you get hard around me it won't matter, because it's just a part of your body getting a little bigger, and since we're family I would never judge you." Norman nods.

"Also, if you get hard because I touched you or from seeing my breasts, or anything from me, it's ok because its just your body's normal reaction right, stopping yourself from behaving normally would make me sad, and you wouldn't want that right?" Norman nods.

"It's ok for me to touch your erection, too because its just your penis getting a little bigger, right?" Norman stops, then nods.

May pauses slightly, considering which words to use to make this perfect.

"Dad, do you believe masturbating with strangers is wrong." Norman nods.

"Ok, so I'm your daughter not a stranger, right? Is masturbating around me wrong?" Norman pauses and nods.

"Why do you think its wrong to masturbate around me?"

"May is my daughter and I love her. She would be upset if I did, and would hate me."

"Dad. I love you too. I think there' nothing wrong with masturbating near your daughter because It's a normal bodily function. Even if I help by touching you, it's normal because I'm just trying to help you. There's nothing wrong with me touching your penis or even sucking your penis because it's just me being a good daughter by helping you ejaculate. Ejaculating is good, right?" Norman nods.

"It's not sex, because its just helping with normal functions, right? And there's no need to be alarmed if you ejaculate on or inside me, you're just getting out to fulfill your needs right? Norman nods.

"Ok, thanks Dad. Also, you shouldn't talk about if I touch you to others because they wouldn't understand, ok? They don't understand the close bonds of a family." Norman nods again.

*snap*

—

As they finished eating May uncapped the spray and watched as a fine mist dissipated through the room, nearly undetectable. Norman was sitting next to May when he realized his penis beginning to harden. As his daughter sat beside him he felt the urge to wank his dick, but despite his mind telling him it would be ok, something felt a little off. May looked down and say that her father's massive dick had grown. She couldn't wait to see if this would work.

"Hey Dad?"

"yeah…"

"Are you hard?"

"…What?"

"Dad, your cock is hard and throbbing. Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"You're right it is a bit uncomfy. I'll go take care of this."

"No wait!" Norman jumped slightly as May held him back.

"I don't mind if you jack off here. It's completely normal thing that happens to guys right?"

Norman sat down again and carefully put his hand around his dick and rubbing up and down. May stared hungrily as her father began to rub faster, a little precum leaking from his tip. She began to discreetly record as he rubbed getting a beautiful shot as a huge string of cum exploded from his penis head. He looked awkwardly over, to his daughter. "This feels wrong" his mind told him, but before it could rebuild the walls, May exclaimed,

"Don't you feel better now Dad?"

"Yeah…" Norman lied.

May could see that because of her spray, her father was still hard as a rock. She stared slightly and then asked,

"Daddy, can I play with your penis?"

"What do you mean, May?

"I want to hold it and measure it. It looks so cool!"

Norman paused slightly but decided,

"Alright I guess that would be ok…"

May grabbed a ruler and held it against her father's erection. It went about 3 inches past the ruler and was at least 3 inches thick. Norman continued to watch TV as May "played" with his penis. She poked at his balls and traced the veins on his long dick. It emanated a warmth to it and she wanted to be able to hold it everyday. Just then, however, Norman decided,

"I'm going to go take a shower okay?"

"No wait! Let me come too!"

—

Norman stared at his daughter's body. For some reason, his limits had been taken, and he could feel himself getting aroused again as she stripped off her clothes. As they showered, Norman suddenly felt the area felt smaller then he remembered. May asked,  
"Dad, can I wash you?"

"Are you sure sweetie/ I'm pretty big."

"Yes Dad."

May began to lather her hands and rubbed them against his strong neck and back. She could feel his strength in his raw muscles and she yearned for more. She washed his chest and his washboard abs, each ripple of muscle could be clearly seen, and finished with his legs saving the best spot for last. May began to rub her father's penis with the soap, "cleaning" every crevice. He felt himself get hard and suddenly said,

"Thank you May, that is enough."

"Dad, aren't you going to wash me?"

Norman paused reluctantly, but gave in and began to rub his huge hands over her. She imagined what it would be like to really be in bed with her father, as he washed her. His strong hands rubbed her back and body, but she noticed that he was staying away from her breasts and private area. She told him,

"Please clean me thoroughly, I need you to clean my chest and my privates."

Norman a little worried began to rub her breasts. He didn't want to admit how nice it felt to rub May's nipples and play with her boobs. He then cleaned her area, noting how she was still smooth and hairless."

"Alright, I think we should dry off and go to sleep." Norman headed to bed and May followed behind.

She knew he would masturbate again soon.

—

Norman could not sleep. He began wanting to fuck his daughter, and the fact that she was sleeping next to her didn't help. He whispered quietly,

"May, are you awake?"

With her silence, as she pretended to sleep, he began to masturbate, quietly moaning.

"Aah.. May.. mmmmm…

May listened as he continued to moan and call her name, She listened satisfied that she was seducing her father, and prepared as he went to wash up from his deed. Sh would take this one last step. She didn't care what her mother would do now that she knew how amazing her father was.

"Hey Daddy."

—

Norman stopped in his tracks before her, and she again couldn't help but appreciate his beautiful body, his chiseled handsome features, and of course his enormous sex rod.

"Dad? Do you love me?"

"Of course May."

"Do you think it's wrong to have sex with me?"

"Of course."

May's eyebrows furrowed. This would be a strong moral change, and a long loophole would need to be formulated.

"Why do you believe that?"

"Well it's wrong to have sex with your daughter. You should have sex with lovers."

"But don't you love me?"

Norman became a little confused. He paused then said,

"Of course, May."

"Well, if you love me, then why wouldn't you have sex with me?"

"Again Norman blanked slightly, before answering,

"It would not be good. Caroline would be upset and so would May."

"But Caroline doesn't matter now because she isn't home. Caroline should be taken out of your mind."

"Ok."

"Do you remember Caroline?"

"Who?"

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Remember, I will always love you. If I wanted to have sex, would you say yes?"

Norman almost replied but was interrupted by May,

"We love each other right? So in a way we're lovers and so sex with your own daughter is ok, right?

May paused slightly as she watched her words mess with his morals. Thanks to her packaged statement, she could see him finally reply.

"Yes."

May almost squealed with excitement. She discreetly slid his ring off his finger, and continued.

"Dad, do you think that someone I love should take my virginity?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that if I wanted you to, you would take my virginity?"

"… Yes."

May smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Dad. I don't want you to hold back any feelings from me. It's always good to be honest with yourself, and that makes me happy. You want me to be happy, right?"

"Yes."

"If you want to touch me, just tell me. If you think you love me, just say so. I'll love you no matter what. If you want to have sex I don't mind. I love you so much and if that's what you want be honest."

"Ok."  
"You're staying home tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"I want you to sleep, for as much as you want. Let yourself sleep until you're refreshed, even if I wake up first."

Norman nods.

"Alright. I love you dad!"

*snap*

—

The next morning. May got to work immediately. She took all the wedding pictures of Caroline and hid them in her room. Thanks to a favor from a certain pokemon, she was able to wish certain problems away. I wish that me and my dad will stay this young for as long as I want. I wish that Caroline would forget and stay in Sinnoh never coming back, and I wish that my dad will wake up with only those parts of his memory wiped, and the rest with me still intact. I wish that when we choose to have sex, All pain will be taken away and that he will never rebuild his inhibitions with being attracted to or fucking his daughter. Now that those were dealt with, she prepared breakfast form and waited for him to wander downstairs.

—

Norman awoke feeling strange. His bed felt weirdly empty. He looked beside him to see that May was not sleeping beside him. He had been a single father for as long as he could remember. All he knew was he loved his daughter. He washed up and headed down stairs. He could see his daughter waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey sweetie."

God she's looking hot right now. Wait what? No I mean god, her nipples are so pink, I want to fondle them so bad. Norman couldn't understand why he couldn't shut off his thoughts anymore. It was as if all barriers in his mind were gone and his deepest, darkest thoughts could just rush out. A deep blush spread across his face. Being that they've always been naked around each other, why was he feeling aroused now? As he sat down, he could feel the blood rush to his dick, as a massive boner formed only barely hidden by the table.

"Did you sleep good, Dad?"

"You're boobs are huge."

Norman covered his mouth in embarrassment. May giggled and replied,

"Thanks dad!"

When they finished their meal, May asked him to stay here and come to the bedroom when she called him. Norman just grunted and tried his best to hide his raging boner.

—

Norman enters the bedroom. May tells him stand in front of her. She is seated on the bed. Her dad is no longer trying to hide his gigantic love rod. Despite him standing a bit away, it almost poked her face as she started to speak.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Will you please take my virginity?"

"What?"

"Dad, please fuck me! I love you! I want you to be my first time!"

"May I…"

Norman got pulled on the bed and moaned in pleasure as May sucked his dick. She could only get in halfway in but it was still amazing.

May let Norman fondle her breasts, moaning as she felt him play with her nipples and touching her. She felt a deep want in her private area.

"Dad I… I think that I want your dick to touch my private area."

Norman was suddenly aware of how young May was. She felt his cock throb as it was laid on her tight area. Norman looked at May. Her eyes were pleading.

"Put it in please Dad."

Norman began to slowly push it in. May almost fainted as deep pleasure spread through her whole body.

"Dad, trust me! Put it all the way in and pound me! Use me like a toy!"

Norman was in no state of mind to think clearly, his gigantic dick shoved into her filling her almost completely. He pounded, going in and out like a jackhammer, playing with her breasts, making May feel like she was in an orgasmic heaven. May came once then twice and continued to orgasm from her father's enormous tool. Norman grunted,

"May, I'm going to cum!"

"Please fill me with your love!"

She felt her womb fill with his cum. He continued to cum, spraying thick white sticky liquid all over her, painting her insides and her outside white.

They both collapsed on the bed, Norman went to shower, as May finally realized what she needed. The throbbing want had been fulfilled, and she never wanted to be without it ever again.


End file.
